Cloth and ribbon
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [HitsuHina] Although it was just a simple piece of cloth and ribbon to others, it meant much more to her. Simply because he had given it to her. Oneshot HitsugayaHinamori. Please R&R!


A/N: Yet another work thanks to our craziness over the cutest couple in Bleach fandom, Hitsugaya and Hinamori:) It's a oneshot, and we hope that you guys reading this will review:)

* * *

Cloth and ribbon

* * *

They always asked her why she always tied her hair up in a bun, and wrapped it with that same old green-blue cloth and ribbon. She was always seen in it, no matter where she went, for the decades after she entered the Gotei-13. 

She knows that there are many people out there ridiculing her, saying that she looked a little childish in it, since no respectable shinigami, especially a vice captain of a squad would tie her hair like this. Hollows were also known to have called her a small kid and laughed at her before their demise.

Everyone, from Renji and Kira to even Aizen-taichou, said that she looked better with her hair down. Well, Aizen-taichou didn't exactly say it, but he had seemed to hint at it a few times. Now sitting down in her room and releasing the ribbon to let down her hair, she lets her hair down, touching the silk of the cloth absentmindedly as she remembered how she had gotten it…

* * *

"_Shiro-chan! Guess what?"_

"_Hn? Oi, stop calling me that!" he glared at her, which she returned with a cheerful smile, oblivious to his glare._

"_I got accepted into the Shinigami Academy!" she continued, smiling happily and skipping around the courtyard._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a school for shinigamis, Shiro-chan,"_

"_Shini-?" he questioned, blue-green eyes questioning._

"_Shinigami, Shiro-chan," she pronounced it again, this time more clearly._

"_Oh… so it's a school for Shinigamis then?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_When are you going?"_

"_About one month from now… don't worry! I'll still come back to visit you!" she giggled as she ruffled his white hair as he tried his very best to get her hands off his hair._

"_Get off me, Bed-wetter Momo!"

* * *

_

_Today would be the day she left Rukongai to go to the Shinigami Academy. _

_Flipping her shoulder length brown hair back, she sighed. Although her insides were bubbling with excitement at the prospect of learning to become a shinigami, she would miss everyone here a lot, the old grandmother who had looked after them, her group of family members… especially Shiro-chan._

_Sighing again, she packed the rest of her belongings into a small bundle. Her hair was growing longer, and it was obstructing her view when it swished from the behind. She made a mental note to cut it soon._

_Stepping out of the door, she crashed into something… rather, someone._

"_Itai…" she mumbled to herself, rubbing her head._

"_Really, bed wetter Momo; you should watch where you are going," she heard someone say._

"_Shiro-chan!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Here," he mutters, thrusting a piece of greenish blue cloth and a blue ribbon. _

"_Tie your hair with it," he continues. "Grandmother told me that you were going to fight the er… what was that thing again?" he mumbles off, his blue-green eyes deep in thought, trying to remember._

"_Hollows, Shiro-chan,"_

"_Yeah, whatever those things are. Anyway, don't let your hair get in your way of killing those things."_

"_Oh, thanks Shiro-chan!" she smiled, feeling totally touched by his small gift. It was just a small piece of cloth for her to wrap her hair, with a blue ribbon to secure it. She ran back to the house to fix her hair._

"_Mou, it looks nice! Thanks Shiro-chan! Where did you get this from anyway?" she asked, wondering where he could get these items. In Rukongai, there was no such thing as money, they simply barter traded for items they wanted._

"_Oh. Just a few watermelons, that's all." he shrugged._

_He gave up his watermelons just to get her this? She was so touched by his gesture, knowing how precious each of those watermelons was to him. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she thanked him again._

_He blushes and says, "Stop crying Momo, it's just a few watermelons,"_

"_But… but… Shiro chan…"_

"_How many times must I tell you not to call me Shiro-chan? My name's Hitsugaya!" he exclaims, giving her a look. She cheers up a little at this, and wipes away her tears._

"_When you enter the Academy, I'll call you that, Shiro-chan," she grins as she runs down towards the gate of Rukongai, where her journey there would begin._

"_I'll visit you soon!"

* * *

_

Blue green. The cloth was blue green, just like his eyes. She smiles and puts the ribbon and cloth piece away into her dresser. It was the only gift he had given her in the days of Rukongai, since they both were poor and were just children.

She knows that many shinigamis out there ridicule her hairstyle, she was the brunt of people's jokes when she first entered the Academy.. Sometimes, even now, random shinigamis would simply walk by and ridicule her hairstyle, since the fifth squad fuku-taichou was supposedly nice to bully, since she never fought back.

* * *

What she didn't understand was that how come every single one of them would end up in the fourth squad hospital wing the next day.

* * *

The cloth and ribbon, from another's persons' perspective, may just be a old and well used small bluish greenish piece of cloth with an equally oldblueribbon with tatted string dangling from it. 

However, to her, it was special.

It was simply because it was a gift from him.

**Owari**


End file.
